fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Silver Cross/ Pedidos
Esta es una página de Silver & Company, donde podéis pedir cosas como logos, imágenes, nombres, info... para vuestras empresas y para cualquier artículo. Pedidlos en mi muro, y yo los añadiré a las listas siguientes, y os pondré si los he acabado en color verde, si no, será de color rojo. Por persona solo se podrá pedir dos cosas, es decir, por ejemplo un logo y una carátula, o dos nombres, pero solo dos por día (Que tampoco soy un McDonalds 24H xD). Día de apertura en este wiki: 22/11/2016 Carátulas 2016 * Pedido: Metal Sonic21, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Nintendo Evolution III de Sonic & Blaze New Adventure. * Pedido: Metal Sonic21, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Nintendo Evolution III de Sonic, Tails and Blaze New Adventure. * Pedido: Metal Sonic21, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Nintendo Evolution III de Kirby Adventures. * Pedido: Metal Sonic21, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Nintendo Evolution III de Rings Game. * Pedido: Metal Sonic21, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Nintendo Evolution III de Super Mario Pinball. * Pedido: MaxTai, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Joycube de Wekkemend GO!!. * Pedido: MaxTai, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Joycube de CubexX-Man Rampage. 2017 * Pedido: Derp03, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Wii U de Solid Gold: The Revenge. * Pedido: Derp03, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Wii U de Solid Gold II: Thief of Thieves. * Pedido: Derp03, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Nintendo Switch de Solid Gold: The Revenge. * Pedido: Derp03, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Nintendo Switch de Solid Gold II: Thief of Thieves. * Pedido: Derp03, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Wii U de Qingdao Origins. * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Nintendo Switch de Mario City Tycoon. * Pedido: Derp03, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Wii Control de Among Us. * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Wii Control de Nega Rivals. * Pedido: Derp03, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Wii Control de São Paulo Origins. * Pedido: New super sonic kirby X, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Wii U de Pokémon Legends. * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Wii Control de Jax the Hedgehog: Speed of Light. * Pedido: Metal Sonic21, Tipo de ayuda: Carátula Nintendo Evolution de Super Mario Editor. Ejemplos: Archivo:Rings_Game_Carátula.png Archivo:Super_Mario_Pinball_Carátula.png Archivo:New!_Mario_Kart_3DS_Remake_by_Silver_Martinez.png Archivo:Pokémon_Ultimate_Tournament_Carátula_Wii_U.png Archivo:Solid_Gold_II_Caratula_Switch.png Archivo:Dragon_Ball_UV_Windows_Caratula_By_Silver_Martinez.png Logos 2016 * Pedido: Metal Sonic21, Tipo de ayuda: Logo para Rings Game. * Pedido: Metal Sonic21, Tipo de ayuda: Logo para Super Mario Pinball. 2017 * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Logo para Mario City Tycoon. * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Logo para "TheFanonJax". * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Logo para Nega Rivals. * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Logo para The Super Adventure. * Pedido: New super sonic kirby X, Tipo de ayuda: Logo para Pokémon Legends. * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Logo para Jax the Hedgehog: Speed of Light. * Pedido: NinJaimeXD, Tipo de ayuda: Logo para TechOrbis. * Pedido: TOSHIKI OVERLORD, Tipo de ayuda: Logo para Venezziola: El Ascenso de los Dioses. Ejemplos: Archivo:Rings_Game_Logo.png Mario City Tycoon Logo by Silver & Company.png Archivo:DragonBallUltraVerse_Logo_By_Silver.png Pantallas de Juego 2017 *Pedido: Ejemplos: Archivo:Pantalla_Wii_U_Super_Smash_Bros._Mayhem_By_Silver_&_Company.png Nombres para consolas, juegos... 2017 *Pedido: Otros 2017 * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Icono para Nega Rivals. * Pedido: Sr.Chuu, Tipo de ayuda: Icono para Road to Glory. * Pedido: ADgee, Tipo de ayuda: Icono para Blocklands. * Pedido: Derp03, Tipo de ayuda: Icono para São Paulo Origins. * Pedido: New super sonic kirby X, Tipo de ayuda: Plantilla para Neontendo Fanon Co.. * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Artwork para Jax the Hedgehog. * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Icono para Jax the Hedgehog: Speed of Light. * Pedido: TheFanonJax, Tipo de ayuda: Artwork para Koraza the Hawk. Categoría:Silver Cross Categoría:Listas